


Last Order

by magumarashi



Series: PMD2 Writings [3]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Back in the ruined future, Dusknoir and Grovyle discover that the fight is long from over. As perthe summary.





	Last Order

“…So this is it, then.”

“Yeah. I guess it is…”

It was just the two of them now, lying on the ground in god knows where–-the rift had dumped them back in their own time, on a rocky outcrop of grey stone and dust. Dusknoir didn’t care. He knew what was coming now–-he could feel his fingers going numb. Hamlet hadn’t quite changed the future yet, but he had altered it significantly enough to make Dusknoir’s world unstable. Dusknoir gave himself a couple of hours at most before Hamlet’s actions in the past destroyed the future completely. And then…

“I never pictured it ending like this,” said Grovyle distantly, “I always figured I’d go out in a blaze of glory.”

“You did, for all they know,” said Dusknoir. He sighed. He was… decidedly calm, for someone whose life was about to end, “Pushing me into the rift, sacrificing yourself for them…”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Grovyle sighed, “Having to die next to _you_ though… that’s a new one.”

“If your legs still work, you can go somewhere else,” said Dusknoir.

“Nah. I gotta keep an eye on you-–for their sake.”

Dusknoir laughed darkly.

“Believe me, old friend, I have nothing else to try.”

“Heh. Friend? I didn’t know you thought so highly of me.”

Dusknoir didn’t answer. He stared up at the grey sky, wishing it would rain. The feeling of raindrops would give him something to think about other than the numbness in his hands-–or maybe exacerbate it?

“Any regrets?” asked Grovyle.

“Me? Regret? Of course not,” said Dusknoir, “I did what I could to serve my lord Dialga. Even if my strength was not enough, my loyalty never faltered.”

He paused.

“Actually…” he said, “I do have one regret.”

“What’s that?”

“That I let Hamlet’s charm affect me.”

Grovyle stifled a snort.

“You, the cold, calculating Dusknoir? Swayed by a handsome young boy? Now _that_ ’s something I didn’t expect. I knew he had a thing for you, but I never imagined you’d be the kind to reciprocate.”

“I’m… not,” Dusknoir admitted, “Love and romance are things for which a servant has no need. I was a fool to get so attached. I could have overwhelmed him in that battle, but I… I held back.”

“Hah. Probably better that he’ll never know. Imagine if your heroic victory was just because the bad guy went easy on you–-how embarrassing!”

“Indeed.”

“Poor sap,” said Grovyle, “He defended you till the end–-even when he knew you were lying to him.”

“He was a fool,” said Dusknoir, “Refusing to accept that he’d fallen in love with a disguise… he deserves to find someone who will be honest with him.”

Dusknoir closed his eye.

“No matter what future awaits him… if he can live happily, that is all that matters to me. Even if he will forget me…”

“Forget?”

“Naturally. Once we disappear, all trace of our existence will eventually follow. He will forget us one day… perhaps it’s better that way. He won’t have my memory to hold him back anymore.”

“Heh. You really do care about him, don’t you? You big softie.”

“Hmph. It is of no consequence now. I cannot serve my lord, and I cannot act on my feelings. My own happiness is impossible. I can only wish that he will live out his life happily in my stead–-that will be enough.”

_Your wish cannot come true, Dusknoir. Not the way things are now._

Dusknoir jolted and sat straight up. The voice had entered his head like a steel knife, familiar and cold.

“My… My lord…?”

Rumbling footsteps approached. Dusknoir turned to see Dialga making its way up the path toward him. It seemed to struggle with every step.

“My lord, please, don’t strain yourself-–!”

“At ease, Dusknoir,” said Dialga, “You have done enough for me.”

“Y… yes sir…”

“You said your wish is for Hamlet to find happiness,” said Dialga, “But I can still see into the past. If things remain the way they are, Hamlet will only find despair.”

“But why?” asked Dusknoir, “Hamlet will defeat the past you and restore balance to time. Will that not restore your health as well?”

“That will not solve anything,” said Dialga coldly, “It will only delay the inevitable. The true cause of my corruption is still at large.”

“… I had the feeling something else was at work,” said Dusknoir, “You always were a strict master, but never cruel. But what evil could corrupt a steadfast god?”

“Darkrai,” said Dialga, “A Pokémon that desires only chaos. It is Darkrai’s wish to lock the world in a nightmare–either by paralyzing the future, or by some other means. He seeped his way into my mind, locking up my senses, and has only released his hold on me for knowing that his plan is doomed to fail. But I am certain he has other plans. Many, many more. And he will not rest until the world is at his feet.”

“Even if Hamlet defeats the you of the past…”

“Darkrai will have lost the battle, but not the war.”

“That _asshole_ …” said Grovyle, “I bet he’ll wait until they’re all feeling proud of themselves for beating you, and strike when they least expect it!”

“Yes, that scenario would not surprise me,” said Dialga, “If nothing is done, the outlook is bleak.”

“But what _can_ we do?” asked Dusknoir, “The course of the future has been altered. Before long, we will all cease to exist.”

“It is not too late,” said Dialga, “And as long as I have my senses, I do not intend to just stand by and watch. Dusknoir. I have one final command for you. Consider it a gift for your loyal, unwavering service.”

“One… final command?”

“You must go to the past and stop Darkrai,” said Dialga, “Ensure Hamlet’s–and everyone’s–happiness. Make your wish come true by your own hands.”

For a brief moment, Dusknoir was speechless.

“But I… My lord, I don’t deserve such a gift…”

“Did I stutter, Dusknoir?”

“No, my lord.”

“Hey, hold on,” said Grovyle, “If Dusknoir goes to the past, then he’ll be an anomaly! Won’t that cause problems after a while? Besides, at this point there’s nobody in Treasure Town who will trust him.”

“Both fair points,” said Dialga, “But I may have a solution. It may not erase any remaining ill-will between you and the others, but it will allow you to begin anew–-without causing damage to the space-time continuum.”

“To begin anew…  somehow, I like the sound of that,” said Dusknoir, “And yet… you’re offering it to _me_? Would Grovyle not be the better choice?”

“Objecting even now? Really, Dusknoir, I thought I’d made it clear. _You_ are my servant. This is your reward for all your years of loyal service, for not abandoning me in my weakness-–the chance to go back and make things right.”

_To make things right… I see. It’s not just a command to stop Darkrai’s conquest. You’re giving me the chance to build a future that I decide for myself. And, perhaps, the chance to better myself. To become someone worthy of love._

“Dusknoir! Rise!”

Dusknoir struggled a little to lift himself off the ground. He faced Dialga at attention, hands behind his back to hide the fact that he’d lost control of them.

“This is my final command,” said Dialga, “Go to the past. Help Hamlet defeat Darkrai. And… secure his happiness with your own hands!”

Dusknoir couldn’t stop tears from welling up in his eye.

“Yes, my lord!”

Dialga’s attack hit him all at once, the way he’d imagined not being able to pass through walls might feel. He lost consciousness and crumpled to the stony ground.


End file.
